


Брукфильдские парни

by Pheeby



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - High School, Boarding School, First Impressions, First Meetings, Fluff, Hannibal is Not a Cannibal, Light Angst, M/M, Misha lives, Teenagers, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 05:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10353675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pheeby/pseuds/Pheeby
Summary: Уилл и Ганнибал впервые встретились в частной школе. Уилл раздражен, Ганнибал — очарован.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Brookfield Boys](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8144860) by [MadameMontgomery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameMontgomery/pseuds/MadameMontgomery). 



> Бета - Niellon

Тик-так. Тик-так.

Десять минут девятого отвратительного утра понедельника. Преподаватель опаздывал на первое занятие, и Уилл сидел за самой дальней партой в углу класса аномальной психологии, следя за движением стрелок. Прижавшись спиной к стене, он всеми силами пытался отгородиться от окружающих, создать островок безопасности от мирского безумия.

Секундная стрелка прошла еще один круг. Уилл вздохнул.

Он провел все лето, пытаясь добиться перевода в другую школу, писал письма отцу с просьбами прислать заявление, выдумать оправдание, хоть что-то, что сделает его жизнь не таким адом, в котором он сейчас живет. Но затея, как и ожидалось, не удалась: его отец был либо слишком занят, либо слишком пьян, чтобы написать сыну, которого отправил восвояси.

Уилл сжал зубы, вжимая голову в плечи, когда стало невыносимо терпеть гул одноклассников.

— Удивлена, что ты тут, Грэм. Мне казалось, ты должен знать этот предмет уже наизусть, — сидящая перед ним Фредди обернулась, ее рыжие волосы резко контрастировали с зеленой школьной формой.

«Она похожа на чертову рождественскую елку».

— Может быть, я что-то в этом и смыслю, — Уилл вымучил улыбку.

Фредди в ответ только усмехнулась.

— Мисс Лаундс, не вертитесь. Первое впечатление бывает лишь однажды, поэтому стоит постараться произвести приятное, не так ли? — в сопровождении странного парня в класс зашел доктор Чилтон, который вызывал у Уилла исключительно презрение. Мужчина был просто павлином, гордым напыщенным щеголем, старавшимся всем понравиться, хотя по характеру тряпка тряпкой.

«А вот парень позади него...»

Новый ученик стоял тихо, с легкой улыбкой на губах. Ростом почти с Чилтона, волосы спадали ему на глаза, и школьный пиджак хорошо сидел на широкоплечей фигуре. Он излучал ауру элегантности, которую Чилтон может только мечтать достичь. Поймав взгляд Уилла, парень улыбнулся шире.

Уиллу он сразу не понравился.

— Как можете видеть, класс, к нам приехал ученик по обмену. Юный мистер Ганнибал Лектер прибыл из диких и густых лесов Литвы.

Ганнибал кивнул.

— Мне выпала честь обучаться в Америке. Возможно, я даже смогу здесь научиться, — он бросил косой взгляд на профессора Чилтона, — вежливости. 

Уилл захлебнулся, пытаясь сдержать смех, когда улыбка Чилтона превратилась в гримасу.

— Ну, что ж, будем надеяться на такую удачу. А пока ты можешь занять место вон там, рядом с мистером Грэмом, ему не помешает друг, — Чилтон махнул рукой куда-то в сторону Уилла, разворачиваясь к доске и бормоча под нос: — Устраивайся поудобней, пока я подготовлю расписание еще одного потрясающего учебного года аномальной психологии.

Ганнибалу удалось угадать в неопределенном жесте Чилтона правильное указание, что было само по себе достижением. Ганнибал выглядел слишком довольным, что ему сказали сидеть рядом с Уиллом. Уилл же, в свою очередь, склонившись над партой, делал все возможное, чтобы полностью игнорировать Ганнибала Лектера.

— Итак, — с гладким, приятным акцентом произнес Ганнибал, усаживаясь за парту с грацией короля, воссевшего на трон. Это вызывало у Уилла тошноту. — Есть ли у мистера Грэма имя?

— Его зовут Уилл Грэм, он перевелся в эту школу в прошлом году из Луизианы. И ему не надо посещать занятия по аномальной психологии, потому что он слишком тесно знаком с этой темой, — Фредди вновь повернулась на стуле, улыбаясь своей профессиональной улыбкой, и протянула руку. — Фредди Лаундс, репортер школьной газеты «Брукфильдская неделя». И чтобы ты знал: будет лучше, если ты станешь обходить Уилла Грэма стороной.

Уилл почувствовал, как краснеет, злость и стыд заставили его еще сильнее вжаться в свое место.

«Может, мне повезет, и я растаю, испарившись навсегда. Фредди наверняка понравится такая история».

— Ганнибал Лектер, — вежливо ответил тот, пожав ей руку, — и очень грубо говорить подобное о ком-либо, мисс Лаундс.

Фредди расширила глаза. Уилл повернул голову в сторону Ганнибала. Ганнибал безмятежно ему улыбнулся.

— Уверен, Уильям способен и сам о себе рассказать.

Фредди выглядела до смешного оскорбленной и, фыркнув, повернулась к ним спиной. Уилл несколько раз открыл рот, чтобы заговорить, но в итоге остановился на:

— Уилл.

— Прости?

— Меня зовут Уилл. Не Уильям.

Ганнибал склонил голову на бок, прищурив глаза.

— Приятно познакомиться, Уилл Грэм.

— Ага, взаимно, — Уилл отвел взгляд, стараясь подавить смущение. Он все еще был покрасневший от стыда и злости, бесспорно.

Чувствуя, что Ганнибал продолжает на него смотреть, он покраснел сильнее.

— Не любишь смотреть людям в глаза?

Уилл бросил на него взгляд и, нахмурившись, выпрямился на стуле.

— Извини, что?

— Отсутствие зрительного контакта указывает на отсутствие барьера и защиты. Ты подпускаешь все слишком близко к своему разуму, — в свете флуоресцентной лампы его глаза словно светились красным. — Я спросил, кто ты, Уилл, но, похоже, даже ты этого не знаешь.

У Уилла голова пошла кругом, а может, его просто тошнило. Кровь схлынула с его лица, уничтожив любые намеки на румянец. Все, что Ганнибал сказал, было правдой, и настолько точной, что Уиллу было трудно дышать при мысли, что Фредди могла все это подслушать. Она напечатает слова Ганнибала, облачив их одну из своих уничижающих статей, и разрушит последние искорки счастья, которыми Уилл довольствовался в этой школе. За его несуразность и холодность остальные студенты уже считали его фриком, а ведь знали его целый год.

Ганнибал узнал о нем каких-то десять минут назад. А он было подумал, пусть хоть на секунду, что Ганнибал отличается от других... 

— Уилл? — голос Ганнибала звучал почти встревожено. Уилл сделал рваный вдох, до боли сжимая пальцами край парты.

— Не психоанализируй меня, — выдавил Уилл. — Под психоанализом я тебе не понравлюсь.

— Уилл, я...

— Если еще хоть раз со мной заговоришь, ты пожалеешь.

Ганнибал нахмурился и открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но был прерван, когда доктор Чилтон начал урок, выдав явно отрепетированную приветственную речь. Уилл почти был готов его за это обнять.

Урок остался в памяти Уилла смазанным пятном. Голос Чилтона доносился до Уилла, словно из-под воды, Ганнибал продолжал бросать в его сторону хмурые взгляды, а Уилл не мог сосредоточиться и выбраться из своих мыслей. Гудение в ушах было похоже на поток воды.

Когда прозвенел звонок, Уилл первым вскочил с места и, глядя под ноги, быстро покинул свой уголок. Теперь он не был безопасным, в него вторглись. И словно вторглись в его голову.

Отдаленно Уилл услышал, как Ганнибал зовет его по имени. Уилл его проигнорировал.

«Проклятый урод».

* * *

Формально «Брукфильд» был элитной частной школой, но, насколько Уилл мог судить, качество обеда в ней было немногим лучше обычной публичной школы в Луизиане. Той, где его бывшие одноклассники пытались попасть полузамороженными тефтелями в приоткрытое окно столовой. Нехотя тоскуя, Уилл опустил взгляд на тарелку. Сегодня подавали нечто вроде мясного рулета с картофельным пюре и тонкое шоколадное печенье на десерт. О том, что это не было покупным, свидетельствовало только то, что все было слегка пригоревшим.

«Прекрасно. Видел бы меня сейчас мой дорогой отец».

Уилл сел у самого края длинного стола — в Брукфильдской школе были просто гигантские столы под стать гигантскому обеденному залу. Это выглядело слегка показным, но Уиллу нравился обеденный перерыв: сам он ел немного, но остальные были поглощены обедом и не обращали на него внимания. Болтовня здесь всегда больше похожа на обычный белый шум, нежели жесткое скрипучее гудение, что позволяло ему немного прийти в себя. Набрать сил, чтобы пережить еще один день. А поскольку Уилла и так все считали фриком, этот процесс, слава богу, обычно проходил без вмешательств.

Но так как сегодняшний день начался ну просто замечательно, естественно, нынешний обед оказался исключением. 

Услышав приближающиеся шаги, Уилл поднял голову и увидел юную девушку, по виду на несколько лет младше, которая держала в руках поднос и широко улыбалась. Ее светлые волосы и красноватый оттенок глаз напоминали...

...о Ганнибале. Который оказался за ее спиной, держа свой поднос.

Уилл нахмурился.

— Извини, тут занято? — спросила девушка, опуская еду на стол, прежде чем он успел открыть рот.

— Эм... нет?

— Вот и хорошо, — ее довольное лицо устрашающе походило на выражение лица Ганнибала. — Сядь, Ганнибал, ты выглядишь, как дурак, и заставляешь Уилла нервничать.

Ганнибал сел за стол, выглядя сдавшимся и смущенным. Уилл даже не мог осмыслить, что сейчас происходило.

— Было бы грубо с моей стороны не представиться, — произнесла она так, словно смаковала нарушение какого-то правила, — и я не хочу, чтобы Ганнибал весь взъелся по поводу хороших манер. Я — Миша Лектер, Ганнибал — мой брат.

— К сожалению, — вздохнул Ганнибал. 

Миша протянула руку, и Уилл неуверенно ее пожал. 

— А ты, — продолжила она, — должно быть, Уилл Грэм.

— И что, если так? — огрызнулся он, чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке. 

«Еще одно место подверглось вторжению».

Уилл бросил сердитый взгляд на Ганнибала. Миша лишь шире улыбнулась.

— Тогда для меня честь познакомиться с тобой. Большинство людей всегда очарованы братом, когда встречают его. Они думают, что он... интересный.

— Ну, надеюсь, ты будешь счастлива узнать, что я не считаю его таким уж интересным. Скорее, совсем неинтересным.

Уилл сунул кусок рулета в рот, но ощутил лишь горечь.

Миша радостно рассмеялась.

— Вот именно! У большинства людей просто нет вкуса. Ганнибал по существу ведь просто набитая подушка.

— Миша!

— А что? Это же правда! — она ответила улыбкой на обиженный возглас Ганнибала и заговорщицки переглянулась с Уиллом. — Знаешь ли ты, что он носит костюмы вне школы? Они клетчатые, и он надевает их с Пейсли-галстуками. И ведь у него есть личный портной, Уилл!

Изо рта Уилла невольно вырвался смешок. Ганнибал, с типичным лицом замученного старшего брата, решил попробовать мясной рулет. Его скорбный вид выглядел комично.

— Я понимаю, что это мясной рулет, но это просто неприемлемо. Брукфильд — одна из лучших частных школ в стране. Я надеялся, что они подают настоящую еду. Или хотя бы что-нибудь съедобное.

— Это школьная еда, не стоило ожидать многого, — сказал Уилл, съев еще один кусок ему назло.

— У нас дома это посчитали бы за помои.

Уилл вспомнил о своем доме, когда он был слишком мал, чтобы самому готовить, и разогревал в микроволновке недоеденную отцом еду. Однажды он даже отравился и проспал всю ночь на полу ванной комнаты, сильно испугавшись, но и боясь позвонить отцу — его работа была единственным, за счет чего они существовали. В те времена даже этот сухой мясной рулет показался бы деликатесом.

— Не всем из нас дана привилегия жить на что-то большее, чем помои.

В тот момент, когда губы Ганнибала опустились в понимании, Уилл поморщился. Он не любил доставать из рукава карту «бедность», поскольку за этим следовала ненавистная ему жалость, но Уилла просто достала эта никчемная речь святого. 

— Уилл, пожалуйста, я...

— Ганнибал, быть может, ты будешь готовить для Уилла? — вмешалась Миша, перебив, как был уверен Уилл, невежественное и оскорбительное извинение. 

— Д-да, я талантливый повар...

— Пойду уберу свой поднос, — натянуто улыбнувшись, Уилл встал из-за стола и направился к выходу. Он сжимал поднос до побелевших костяшек и сделал пару глубоких вдохов, чтобы разлепить пальцы. Челюсть болела от напряжения. В глазах все покраснело.

«Да кем он себя возомнил? Ганнибал чертов Лектер, претенциозный европейский сноб, всеми силами пытающийся притвориться нормальным. Не считается ни с кем вокруг, напыщенный и важный. А то, что защитил перед Фредди, ничего не значит, нафиг не сдалось...»

— Уилл? 

Он развернулся, не заметив, что так и остался стоять у окошка с подносами, впившись ногтями в ладони. Остальные ученики обходили его, осторожно поглядывая, но Миша выглядела встревоженной и чрезмерно печальной. 

Но, удивительно, без тени жалости, которую он так ненавидел. Она смотрела на него не как на фрика, а как кто-то, кто был также подвержен косым взглядам и жестоким перешептываниям со стороны. Эмпатия соединяла людей, и Уилл чувствовал, как она его душит.

— Что, — он не спросил, а выдавил из себя это слово.

— Ганнибал не... — она сделала вдох, — он не такой плохой, как ты думаешь.

Уилл перевел взгляд на конец стола. Место уже пустовало.

— Может и так. Но это не извиняет того, что он...

— У людей есть прошлое, Уилл! И не всегда оно красивое и радужное, — теперь она выглядела почти рассерженной, и он прикусил язык. — Ты ведь можешь это понять. Мы с Ганнибалом тоже можем это понять. Возможно, по нам и не видно, но жизнь не была к нам добра, и Ганнибал делает все, что в его силах. Он... он заботится обо мне, и готовит, и имеет просто ужасный вкус в костюмах, но он правда хороший. Он добрый. Это сложно увидеть — его сложно увидеть, но дай ему время. Ты ему нравишься, Уилл. Поэтому, пожалуйста, дай ему время.

Миша замолчала и спустя мгновение посмотрела ему в глаза. Ее лицо покраснело, глаза блестели от слез, но в ее взгляде читался вызов, и Уилл понял.

«Она — уцелевшая».

Что бы Миша ни увидела в его лице, она довольно кивнула, развернулась на каблуках и вышла из столовой, не оглядываясь. Уилл почувствовал себя потерянным. 

Он покинул обеденный зал. Прошло всего полдня, но он получил слишком много впечатлений. Голова раскалывалась, и удариться ею о ближайшую стену казалось лучшей идеей, пришедшей ему за весь день. Второй такой идеей была мысль вернуться в свою комнату, послать профессору письмо, сославшись на болезнь, и постараться проспать остаток дня. Жизнь была и так паршива, не хватало еще литовцу и его большеглазой сестре сделать ее хуже.

— Уилл?

«Господи, только не снова».

Уилл остановился и оглянулся через плечо. Ганнибал стоял, прислонившись к одному из столбов, окружавших школьный двор, мимо которых Уилл прошел, затерявшись в мыслях. Ганнибал выглядел частично удивленным, частично раздраженным.

— Чего тебе? — бросил Уилл.

— Я не ожидал тебя увидеть, но хочу принести извинения за свое поведение ранее. 

Уилл натужно рассмеялся.

— А за которое конкретно?

— Туше́, — произнес Ганнибал с горькой улыбкой. — Но я искренне извиняюсь, Уилл, за всё. Я не хотел тебя оскорбить. Просто не могу выключить свои мысли, как и ты.

— И это дает тебе право вслух анализировать людей? Вскрывать их ради собственного удовольствия? — Уилл медленно повернулся, его голос угрожающе звенел. — Ты унизил меня. Дважды. И для этого должно быть более веское оправдание, чем «не могу выключить мысли». Или это случилось потому, что я легкая добыча? Фрик со странными идеями и разрушенной семьей?

— Всё как раз наоборот, Уилл, — голос Ганнибала был искренним и серьезным, — ты один из самых потрясающих людей, что я встречал.

Уилл отступил на шаг, вовсю краснея. В голове всплыли слова Миши, и он отвел взгляд.

_«Ты ему нравишься, Уилл. Поэтому, пожалуйста, дай ему время»._

— Но если я окончательно разрушил шанс общения с тобой, я буду уважать твое желание...

— Нет, — прошептал Уилл. Он сошел с ума. Он не умеет общаться.

— П-прости?

— Нет, — громче повторил он. — Я имею в виду, конечно, ты сегодня вел себя как засранец, но... и я тоже. Я часто грублю и плохо выражаю себя и... Извини. Тоже. 

Произнесенные слова, казалось, удивили обоих. Но Уилл продолжил:

— Я тебя еще не знаю, и ты не знаешь меня, но у всех людей есть прошлое. Я это понимаю.

Воцарилась тишина. Уилл чувствовал, как Ганнибал наблюдает за ним, но, покраснев, упрямо разглядывал его плечо.

— Согласен, я тебя не знаю, — тихо произнес Ганнибал, — но, если дашь мне шанс, я хотел бы тебя узнать. Может, ты примешь приглашение на ужин? Я приготовлю что-нибудь более приятное, чем черствый мясной рулет. 

Уилл поднял глаза и увидел на лице Ганнибала тонкую неуверенную улыбку. Он продолжил смотреть на него, будто скользя по лезвию ножа. Он знал, что это решение изменит его. Как-то и когда-то оно изменит всё.

Уилл улыбнулся в ответ.

— Хорошо. С удовольствием.


End file.
